The present invention relates to a paging receiver and, more particularly, to a display pager having a supplemental display means.
A conventional display pager receives a message and displays it on a display thereof. The display can be mounted on any side of the pager housing if the size of displayed messages is not very large. However, if the displayed message is large in size, the size of the display must be big and thus the display can be mounted on only the front of the housing, for that side is of a size wide enough to accommodate a big display. If a pager with a front mounted display is attached to a user's belt by a clip on the back side of the pager housing, the user must detach the pager from his belt to view a displayed message and the pager to his belt. This procedure is cumbersome and may cause excessive wear of the belt clip.